Feathered Faith: Heaven's Earthly Meeting
Introduction The boat from Neo Arcadia came into dock in the Mochina Island, bringing it rare and incredible herbs to trade on the open markets of the city. From the ship appeared a woman wearing a green cloak with the hood up as it blocked her face as she began her walk into the city. She looked around the city and was in awe, her home of Neo Arcadia was big in it's own right, but she could see how much more people was in the city nearly blowing her mind at how much diversity was in the area. She decided to check out the shopping arcade and see what she could buy as souvenir's. In the shopping Arcade also walked a tall white haired man sporting many tattoos and scars, he walked with a beautiful raven haired woman. The two walk around examining food, trinkets and weapons. "Ya know we have enough weapons at the estate...." Said the man sighing slightly. "And we have enough jewels...." "I know Markus but can't hurt to have a few more..." the woman smiled as she picked up a sword and twirled it showing great skill with it. "You worry me Ellena...." Said Markus looking at her worried. He then shuddered a bit. "Ok that was weird....." "Whats up?" Asked Ellena looking worried "Nothing just felt a prescence of someone I haven't felt since before the massacre....." Said Markus looking around. The woman in the green cloak was looking at some of the jewlery that they were selling, the look of the jewels reminded her of some of the gems that her Foster Father showed her when she was just a little girl, she handed the man some money and grabbed the necklace, putting it around her neck as she looked at it. Markus then bumbed into the woman. "Sorry...." He said as he carried on with Ellena. "Watch where you're going Phoenix Boy." Said Ellena with a smirk as she elbowed him in the ribs. "That coming from you?!" Said Markus shocked. "Who was it that nearly caused an entire construction site from crashing down the other day?" Ellena's face went bright red as she punched him in the arm with enough force to knock a normal man out, but Markus was unfazed and poked her on the forehead. "Phoenix boy...." The woman that Markus bumped into repeated as she looked over, feeling something familiar about the man, "Uh wait!" She yelled running towards him as he turned over to look at her as she put down her hood and looked at him. "She called you Phoenix boy right?". "Yep what of it?" Asked Markus as he looked at the woman noticing the necklace but not mentioning it. "Bet ya she's a Phoenix Slayer!" Said Ellena smiling. "I'll take that bet she isn't." Said Markus. "I'm betting she's from Phoenix Rock......Remember they're fanatical about the phoenixes." "Well actually I'm from Neo Arcadia so I wouldn't know anything about Phoenix Rock, I actually learned that term from my foster father" She told them as Ellena cracked a big grin on her face, smiling as Markus reached into his pocket and dropped the jewels into her open hand. "And your foster father was?" Asked Markus as his check his remaining money. "Mine was Bolterus....." "You suck at gambeling Markus....." Said Ellena counting the money. "I'll win later." Smirked MArkus before returning his attention to the woman. "Also whats ya name?" "My name is Cynteria Gouken, and my foster father was Stontas, though I doubt any other Phoenix ever met him. He was always on the ground from time to time" She said looking over to the duo, "What are your names?" She said with a curious tone. "All phoenixes could fly....And all the Phoenix Lords knew eachother Stontas was one fo them....." Said Markus bowing slightly. "I'm Markus Hotaru The Infamous Storm and this is my wife Ellena Hotaru The Sure-Shot. We're members of the Twilight Phoenix Guild." Ellena smiled and waved at Cynteria as Markus introduced her. "First female Phoenix Slayer i've met." She said with a smile. "Good to know the phoenixes have good taste." "Well then you've seen him more than I did, and thanks, I figured I'd bring back some souviner's for my guild" She said looking at the two. "So, what are you guys doing?" "Relaxing mainly...we were jsut heading home if you'd care to join us for dinner....it should be ready by now." Said Ellena as Markus smirked at Ellena's kindness to a total stranger. "Yeah....It should be but be warned Earth Hatchling be prepared to duck alot." Said Markus walking off towards the Noble Quater of the city. Cynteria looked over to Ellena, "Is he always that polite?" She said with a sarcastic tone as she followed Ellena back to the guild. "He's been a bit crabby all day....I think it's cuz it's the anniversary of his families massacre....He's always in a bad mood around this time." Said Ellena shrugging a bit and following her husband back. The trio walked the path that lead to the Hotaru Manner, Cynteria saw some of the most amazing wild-life throughout their entire walk, surprised at how much Markus's family really owned. Eventually they made it to large doors as she was a bit taken back, "Is this a house or a country?" She asked with a shocked tone in her voice, amazed at how big the guild was. "My clan were the top Royal Guards and Warrior-Generals the Island has known...My great great great grandfather defeated 10,000 enemies warriors alone all to defend a bridge that would lead to his army's death.....My father was personal bodyguard to the king." Said Markus as he pushed open the gates to show the huge house behind the iron doors. "As a reward for my ancestor's action at that bridge his wife and sons were given this land to take their place amoung the nobles of the island." "The Hotaru Clan are known as The Warlords for a reason." Smirked Ellena following Markus into the grounds. "Hence why our guild is so important....We're the islands leading guild and military agents." "Wow, all I have to my name is some jewels and my magic" She said looking around the area as she entered it, in her mind, she felt like everything was breakable and expensive, so she carefully walked along side them, not wanting anything to be broken. "They're all copies....." Said Markus as he pushed on over causing it to shatter on the ground and it was instantly replaced by anew one on it's stand. "The real ones are in the Twilight Vault 100 metres below out feet." "After we decided to make the guild we did alot of work placing that spell on the fakes." Said Ellena smiling. "Saves of restoration bills." "Wow, you've guys thought up of everything haven't you?" Cynteria said taking off her cloak as the inside was much cooler. She coughed a bit from the dust that came off from her cloak, "Ugh man, no matter how many times I clean this, it still gets dusty" she said putting it on her shoulder as she kept walking along side them. "So why exactly have you come to our island?" Said Markus as he stopped leaning against a column. "I'm sure the beautiful night life didn't attact you." "Asde from making sure the delievery of tradables arrived safely, I was sent here because someone wanted me to look into this region and into you" She said looking over to Markus as Ellena suddenly kept on guard, holding her hand on a hidden sword she had. "You got the job flyer for it?" Asked Markus holding out his hand. "It'll say the employer no doubt." Cynteria reached for her bag slowly, not wanting Ellena to think of her movements as an attack as she pulled out the flyer, handing it over to her as she looked at it in one moment, then lowered her guard as she passed it over to her husband. Markus looked at the flyer. "She got played.....One of the crime lords working for Daimon's false businesses......She's fine." Said Markus ripping the flyer up. "We'll give you the reward when you leave....Don't want you leaving empty handed and we'll also supply you with false infomation for when you turn it in." Ellena sighed taking her hand off her sword. "I hate days like this...." She said leaning back on a chest of draws. "Sorry for all the trouble, it's my first official mission since I joined the guild, they wanted to ease me into this lifestyle so I could get used to it" She said with a sad tone in her voice, she was so excited to do a mission for the first time, but ended up getting played. "Relax kid the first mission can't be your best....You need to learn the tricks you need to get through this kinda life." Said Markus as he stretched he back causing it to click. "You'll learn....Things are done alittle differently here than most places." "The guilds in this region have recently be acting as elite covert groups for the military factions." Said Ellena so right now your in a military barracks." Ellena finished her sentance and passing mages mockingly saluted and carried on. Ellena smirked and flipped them off. "Technically we all have ranks in the military...Our guild master is a High General and i'm a Senior General." Said Markus standing up straight. "Ellena there has the rank of a plain old general." Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Phantombeast Category:Storyline Category:Roleplay Category:Chapters Category:The Phoenix Clash: Lightning and Earth